


Her Sleepy Mulder

by danascullymsr



Series: sleep prompts [1]
Category: MSR - Fandom, The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, first fic, just fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danascullymsr/pseuds/danascullymsr
Summary: Just a random prompt I picked for my very first completed fic. Leave any criticism if you feel necessary. I won't like it because I'm sensitive haha, however, it will be useful for future works!Prompt: Person A notices Person B has fallen asleep with their glasses on.Post cancer, pre relationship, right before Emily.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, msr - Relationship
Series: sleep prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591021
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	Her Sleepy Mulder

It wasn’t until her remission that Scully started to realize her feelings for Mulder were a little more than ordinary. More than simply, “Lord, if we’re the last two on earth please let me straddle him til the cows come home,” except she would still thoroughly enjoy the opportunity to do that. No, no, Scully was realizing her feelings for her partner were far deeper and on another plane of seriousness, very fitting for the strength of their partnership. 

She was feeling healthier, happier, ready to start anew, but of course, Mulder with his stubbornness for the truth and constant obliviousness ruined what she hoped would come from a night of wine and cheese in Florida. Maybe that was for the best. Maybe she was over her head and filled with too many emotions from the recent trauma. Maybe maybe maybe. 

Tryptophan: an amino acid that increases serotonin levels in the body. Her mother’s thanksgiving leftovers must’ve been filled with it because Mulder was sound asleep on her couch not even an hour into their “movies and files” night, glasses still perched on his nose and file slowly slipping from his grasp. Scully helped Mulder finish the food earlier and now felt drowsy too, something she finally wasn't dealing with as much since her energy levels were up. But they had a long week at the office with a short investigation and an expense meeting, so tiredness was to be expected. For once, she accepted the drowsiness. 

Scully put her file down, unable to focus and quickly drifting off too. She packed up the case file, slid it in Mulder’s briefcase and headed for the bathroom for bedtime prep. Mulder was a light sleeper so she figured he would most likely wake to her puttering and head home. When she came to get a glass of water for her medication, however, he was still in his stretched-out position on the couch, glasses perched on the tip of his nose and his arm dangling beside him. She couldn't help but smile, she would never admit it but she adored her sleepy Mulder. 

After grabbing spare blankets and pillows from the hall closet and undoing his tie, ignoring his snoring the entire time, she laid the blanket over him and put the pillow where he could find it if he ever woke up. Scully risked running her fingers delicately through his hair, she would normally make an excuse but what a sleeping Mulder didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. She gently slid his glasses off and stole a quick kiss on his forehead before heading to bed herself, never forgetting the softness of his skin under her lips along the way. 

Mulder woke a while later, cozy under a big red blanket with Scully’s perfume still lingering around him. He easily fell back asleep, despite the small space, loving the way his Scully always took good care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, it means a lot 🤓❤️


End file.
